Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, etc., may be used to accept user inputs in various formats. Among the formats of user inputs currently utilized are drawing inputs and handwriting inputs. Often such inputs are provided for by a user input component, such as a touch screen (for direct input) or digitizer (for indirect or separate input from a display), that accepts the inputs, e.g., as provided by a writing implement such as a pen or stylus or even finger input. Various touch input components require the writing or drawing implement to actually touch the component, while other user input components may not require actual contact.
In conventional touch input interfaces, a user input, e.g., a drawing or handwriting input, is accepted via the input component (e.g., touch pad) and input to an application, e.g., an email application. Depending on the underlying application, the user input provided, e.g., handwriting input, may translated into another format, e.g., machine text for input into the underlying application. For example, a user may provide handwriting input that is converted to machine text for entry into an email application, a word processing application, an Internet search application or web browser, etc.